


Burning The Wick At Both Ends

by PrettyQueerDear



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mild Language, Public Display of Affection, TLC, The Golden Trio, Time Skips, caring for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8328385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyQueerDear/pseuds/PrettyQueerDear
Summary: Roadhog needed to look tough not just for his reputation, but for his partner's safety. That was hard to do when Junkrat kept trying to make him laugh and show his soft side.
Or the one where everyone asks "Why hasn't Roadhog killed Junkrat?" because they can't see that the trash boys are in love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my friend and Beta, The Stranger, for reading all my shitty fics and helping me fix mistakes.
> 
> The title to this fanfic comes from lyrics of the song Can't Sleep by Vanic x K.Flay. (Songs from both artists got a real Junker vibes to them.) It was also inspired by posts on tumblr about Mako's belly laugh and him secretly loving his partner's jokes. 
> 
> Plus I wanted Mako to be a closet softie and Jamie being the only one knowing. Well hope you enjoy the story!

Roadhog inhaled deeply, broad shoulders shaking and closed fists trembling at his sides. Junkrat chattered on seemly oblivious to his partner's brooding mood. His mouth had been running away nonstop with tasteless puns and jokes for last half hour. Each joke having something to do with pigs and ending with his own loud obnoxious laughter.  
  
“If ya like that one chec-”   
  
"Shut up." A sharp snarl cut off  in what appeared to be  impatience.   
  
"Awww, is that a smile I see?" The blond teased, micking said gesture with wide eyes and smile stretched wider.   
  
If anyone questioned his sanity they no longer did. Clearly the radiation had left him unhinged  if he persisted in aggravating his larger partner. A painful screech made heads turn in the crowded cafeteria. Abruptly the giant stood towering over the seated figures in the room. The metal stool scraped pitifully across the floor from the strait of his weight. His gait was quick paced and shoulders still visibly shaking as he walked away. It took a moment for the smaller junker to process the absence of his partner staring blankly at the space the man had once sat in.   
  
"Huh? Roadie come on mate, don't be like that!" Junkrat hollered, hobbling behind his bodyguard’s trail around the corner and out of sight. Once both Australians left  the teeming space everyone let loose a breath of relief. Some silently prayed for a quick death of the mad bomber.  Around the corner both Junkers made brisk pace. The mountain of  a man stopped abruptly causing Junkrat to crash into his fleshy back, bounce backwards and fall on his ass.   
  
"Never know when to shut up do ya?" He complained as he turned around to see Junkrat getting up from the floor. He didn’t bother offering help.  “Always running your trap into trouble.”   
  
"That's why I got you Roadie.” Junkrat countered with an infuriating smirk ”To keep me safe and sound."   
  
"Not your babysitter Rat.” He huffed, arms crossed and figure looming menacingly over the other. A few years ago that might have worked, but Rat knew when he was seriously pissed. “Your bodyguard"   
  
"And partner!" Junkrat chimed in all giggles and fidgeting ethics. “Which means I can make all the pig puns without fear of re-pork-ussions.”   
  
That was the breaking pointing and Roadhog couldn’t stop himself. He let out a booming laughter that left him breathless and gut jiggling with the shake of his shoulders.

* * *

He made the mistake of underestimating Junkrat the first time around.  
  
Jamison “Junkrat” Fawkes had  a big bounty on his head for some scrape he found in the omnium. Of course he wasn't stupid enough to believe that. Whatever the man had found was anything but scrape if he was getting paid so generously to bring him back alive. Though he wasn't interested in what it was long as he got paid. He eventually tracked him on the outskirts of Junker Town where his target holed himself up in a cave like an actual fucking rat. He thought about charging in and taking him forcefully. At least until he saw a landmine go off and blow another bounty hunter to clumps of  flesh and thick blood. The sly bastard actually planted mines and explosives, which Roadhog had to admit was resourceful.   
  
The enforcer decided the best course of action was to wait patiently for his prey to show itself. Every living thing needs something drink or eat and he was sure there wasn’t much of either  down there. He expected him to only be there for about a 5 days at most.. Five days that ended up dragging on to eight days. Eight long days of desert sun and dry air for his weak lungs. Just when he was considering a change in tactics the man himself in question came out of his hiding hole. He spotted Roadhog, waved and started limping towards him at a steady pace. The grey haired man  felt the hair on his neck stand and waited cautiously in place, mindful of the landmines. Men like Junkrat don't show themselves unless they were absolutely sure they was going to win.   
  
Once he was within grabbing distance he snatched him up in his large paws, scrapple gun pointed at the blond. Blood shot eyes framed under thick eyebrows widened considerably at the end of his gun.This was the first time he laid eyes on his target. The description of him surprisingly accurate. He was covered in what he assumed was dirt and his blond hair was a matted mess. Patches of hair were missing making him look older than he probably was. His robotic limbs painted an atrocious orange, rust covering almost as much as the horrendous paint job.   
  
“Hold on mate! Hold on!”  Junkrat tittered nervously. “Got to be more gentle with me unless you wanna become bacon”. The lunatic pointed  at the vest of grenades strapped to himself and a big spiked tire on his back. "You know by now they want me for my treasure right? So that means ya need me alive to get the location right?"   
  
"Get to the point." He squeezed the toothpick’s neck a bit tighter to emphasize his point. He waited long enough.   
  
"Not a good idea. This thing will blow both of us up if I die!" The scrawny man cried out slapping his wrist in protest. The Enforcer eyed the man trying to call his bluff. When he didn’t sense any a thin veil sweat broke on his thick neck as the situation unfolded. "If you kill me anything within a range is gonna be another stain in the sand"   
  
"You'll get killed." He reasoned, not that there was much reasoning in the Outback.   
  
"Gonna happened either way mate!" He let out a string of high pitched cachinnans, lanky boy jittering. His target was right. They both knew once the information to his treasure was extracted they needed they wouldn't need him. Dead men don't utter a word.   
  
“So what's your angle?” He growled patience finally snapping. This man was clearly not worth the trouble with the amount of money he was being paid.   
  
"Roight, roight."  He held his hands out in a consoling  manner. "What I'm saying is you should be my bodyguard mate!"   
  
“...”   
  
An unsettling quiet could be heard over the rustling of the winds and Roadhog’s heavy breathing.  Just when the knot in Junkrat’s stomach was becoming too painful Roadhog gave a reaction. He let out booming guffaws of  laughter that echoed into the desert. In all his years as an enforcer never before has  an offer so ludicrous been suggested. His warped lifestyle made such a  grotesque situation that much more hilarious.   
  
"I'm serious here!" The wiry man screeched, face flushed in mortification,  limbs twisting and squirming in his grasp. "Be bloody stupid not to pighead!" Roadhog growled and gave the blond a good shaking. The last thing this brat should be doing is opening his rot.   
  
“Why?”   
  
"50/50 profits." Junkrat squawked out in the between the shaking. The shaking stopped at once at the word profits.   
  
"Talk, but make it quick." The stick of  man gave a loopy smile in victory before speaking.   
  
"See with my brains and (Roadhog rolled his eyes behind his mask) skill and your brawns and skill we can get one over almost anyone!" He cackled until Roadhog tightened his grip.  "My bombs are top notch and I've been able to keep even you The Enforcer of the Outback back for this long."   
  
The kid was making a lot of sense for someone who had a crazed look in his eyes and a harness of grenade strapped to him. Maybe the kid was on to something that could benefit them both. Either way he had a feeling in gut he would want to keep this mess of a man alive a bit longer, although that had to do more with the grenade vest. It had been a while since anyone’s been to pull one over him, no one ballsy or crazy enough at least.   
  
“That means you'll be the partial owner of the most sought after treasure in all the Outback.” The man prattled on when he realized the larger man was actually considering his offer. ”Plus any heists I‘m thinking of pulling off."   
  
“And what are you getting out of this?” He was suspicion of such a generous deal. The last generous deal landed him in his current situation.   
  
“Loot and more importantly protection of course!” The lanky man retorted, his scruffy eyebrows furrowing and face souring. “Treasure isn’t any good to me if I’m dead!”   
  
Roadhog hummed as though he was contemplating the offer. Truth be told he was interested since the word profit came into the picture. Roadhog didn’t speak  much. He wasn’t the talkative type, but he spoke money and this man was clearly speaking Roadhog’s language.   
  
"Deal."   
  
“Alroight!” The man whooped much to Roadhog’s displeasure. He opened his fist and let the lanky man fall face first to the unforgiving dirt. Junkrat quickly scrambled to his foot and peg leg, spitting out dirt. He licked his teeth in an attempt to free clumps stuck in his gum, once he was satisfied he grinned. Dirt stuck to his bottom teeth in a disgusting display   
  
“Name’s Jamison “Junkrat” Fawkes.” He stuck out his mechanical hand. His skinny frame hunching over considerably.   
  
“Roadhog.” He grunted before turning in the direction of his bike. The other junker just dropped his hand with a shrug.   
  
“Aw come mate, what’s your real name?” The smaller junker pried, already grating on his newly acquainted bodyguard's nerves with that shrill voice. “Don’t think your ma named you that did she?”   
  
“Get one thing straight here Rat. This is a business partnership. We ain’t mates.” He growled, hand reaching back towards the other. It was better now to set up boundaries than later. Less complications down the road.   
  
“All roight, all roight ya big fart. Not mates got it. Got it.” Junkrat agreed taking a step back. Titters as jittery as the rest of him.   
  
“Good.” He huffed in annoyance, attention directed once again to getting to his bike. He pretended not to see the hurt look on the rodent’s face. 

* * *

"So what is your relationship with the big guy?” The brazilian asked as he took another bite from his bagel. The blonde was sitting next to him scribbling something onto crumpled paper. Boney shoulders draping over his work from prying eyes. He swallowed before continuing. “You bros or just partners in crime?"  
  
The healer had heard about the the tense transaction between the junkers a week ago from Hana. A consternated Junkrat had thrown a huge fit when he found out  about the separate mission Roadhog had been assigned. He started spewing insults and threats of blowing up the base until his bodyguard placed his massive hand over his back and shook his head, silencing him with a single “Jamie”. The bomber deflated immediately and stomped back to their quarters like a temperamental child put on time out. Since then the junker was quieter than usual the following days, although there have been more accidents involving small explosions around the base. Cameras around the surrounding areas seemed to have been suspiciously glitching.     
  
"We're best mates and partners." Junkrat preened, posture straighten out slightly. The shorter man looked skeptically at the bomber. Not much was known about the two’s history and relationship aside from their crime sprees. They tended to stick close to each other and didn’t bother interacting with teammates outside of combat. Although the big guy seemed cold and distance to his partner at times, telling him to shut up when he made one too many puns. Lucio had decided to try to get know them better since they were working under the same operation. He choose Junkrat to start off with since he was the least intimidating of the two candidates.   
  
“How’d you two meet?” He inquired politely, trying to appear nonchalant in his curiosity.   
  
“He was hired by some gang to come and get me for information. Then I hired him be my bodyguard.” Pencil sketching rapidly on the yellowing paper. “Been setting things amok since.” He cackled. “Been lots of fun. Seen and done things thought I never do.”   
  
“How long you guys been together?”   
  
"Known each other for three years, but been together for two I think." He scratched his head absentmindedly. “S’nice having company that won’t kill ya for a trinket.” He rolled the chewed on pencil between wiry fingers, smile thinning out. “Wonder what he's seeing now.” He muttered, though Lucio wasn't sure it was directed at him.   
  
Before he could ask anymore questions on what he meant by that the blond sprung from his seat and cried out. “Hog!” Sure enough the man stood there at the doorway, large body having leaned down a bit. The blonde australian traveled across more promptly than a anyone with a peg leg should.   
  
“What took you so long?” Junkrat demanded just a pitch away from whining.   
  
The older man just shrugged absently scratching his stomach.  “Took too damn long.” Another scratch. A pleased look came onto Junkrat’s face.   
  
“Awww good to know you missed me ya big lug! Can’t stand to be away either huh?” The anarchist latching onto his thickset arm with  a twisted smile that was unsettling wide. “Was a bit worried ya like being away, but I can tell you love me too much to.” He bragged practically draping his body againsts the giant’s. When an enormous palm raised from Roadhog’s side Lucio felt a shiver drip down his spine. Would the older man react violently to Junkrat’s affection?   
  
Instead the hand went down to pat the blonde’s head. “Brat.” The word mumbled not unkindly. It almost sounded fond to the medic’s ears. Junkrat nuzzled closer at the positive attention prompting Roadhog to chuckle. It was so alien to the cold boisterous laughter he let out during battles. With his mask it was hard to tell what the older  man was feeling, but Lucio knew he was smiling, although he couldn’t really picture Roadhog doing so.   
  
“Let’s go Rat.”     
  
“Roight! See ya  mate, catch you later.” Junkrat promised the healer with a skip in his step as he walked away with Roadhog. The masked man gave him a nod of acknowledgment with his partner chattering  rapidly, lanky body trembling with tangible excitement.   
  
“Later man.” He waved smiling at the energetic spirit of his teammate. He settled back, headphones set  comfortably in place, focusing on the deep bass of the music. It wasn’t long into the song that he felt a light tap on his shoulder. He lowered his headphones and turned his head. Genji stood patiently behind him.   
  
“What’s up man?” He greeted easily, they weren’t close although the japanese man was friendly enough and helpful with operations. “Need something?”   
  
“Sorry to disturb you, but have you seen Roadhog?”   
  
“Yeah, why? Something wrong?” Concern setting in on reflex.   
  
“No,  nothing of immediate concern.” Genji reassured the healer.  “Winston is looking for him. He didn’t debrief his statement for the mission.” Genji explained. “Soon as we departed he wandered off. A considerable feat considering his size.”   
It wasn’t surprising to learn that Rat hadn’t ever traveled around much. At first they had ridden Hog's motorcycle together out of necessity, but that was uncomfortable for both parties.There wasn’t a large variety of transportation to get across the desert. That had been more skin contact either one had had in years not including fights. So the sidecar was a much needed and welcomed extra. Plus it kept Junkrat and his grabby hands away from his ride.   
  
The first few months were the hardest for newly formed duo. There wasn’t much company out in the toxic wastelands with trust being as rare as clean water. Now there was another living being at Roadhog’s side 24/7 to the point where it was almost unbearable. He didn’t know what kept him by the smaller man’s side besides the anticipation of the payoff. Which in the end he had to grudgingly admit was almost worth the constant hollering of the smaller man never tired of.   
  
Hog had spent most of his Enforcer career solo and suddenly having a partner to watch over wasn't easy to adjust to. Adjusting to Junkrat was even harder.The silence Roadhog was once so accustom was now filled with the white noise of Junkrat's nonsensical chattering. Even the silence that seemed to eat the space between Junkrat’s head was filled with Roadhog's deep lumbering breaths.   
  
Junkrat himself seemed to forget about his presence half the time. He go wandering off and muttering things to himself.. He never sat still, even in his sleep he moved around too much, that is when he slept. He usually took the night shifts sometimes forgetting he was suppose to wake Hog up for his turn and staying up all night. For all his remarks of mates he didn’t fully trust his newly appointed bodyguard. It was apparent in the shifty way he watched him and refusing to take off his limbs the first few weeks. As they got used to each other he curled in when he slept. but never with his back towards him. His vest always on and prosthetics always within arms reach.   
  
Sometimes they’d fight, usually Hog won. Although Junkrat wasn't as big of a pushover as he originally thought, fighting tooth and nail until he was gasping for breath. It was as admirable as it was annoying. Still his mouth and antics got a few good punches and slaps along the way. Still the rat kept his promise and gave 50/50 of all profits of heist. Even small ones where all he could split was a measly bar. Hog figured it could be worse.

* * *

 A pink cloth was unexpectedly shoved into his face. When he went to grab at said cloth it was pulled back. He wasn’t surprised to see the guilty culprit holding that cloth was his partner.  
  
“Jamison.” He growled in annoyance.     
  
"Isn't it great Hog! Got one in just your size. Saw it and thought ya might like it.” The blond babbled on excitedly ignoring the warning tone in Roadhog’s voice. Hana and Lucio stood behind Jamie with baited breath. He had made quick friends with Hana. She was full of energy and bursting almost as much as Jamie was. Lucio was much more relaxed and seemed to be the one to have the most common sense of their trio. (Although they had seemed to be a bit turned off by the junkers’s unfriendly Omnic attitudes, so the topic relating to such were avoided.)  
  
Now that the offending garment wasn’t being stuffed into his portholes Roadhog could see it was a shirt. An enormous cotton candy pink shirt. On the front was a cute cartoon piggy face, snout, beady black eyes, and all. He reached out and examined the adorable item. The back had a cute curly tail. When he looked down he saw the other junker’s endearing look. It was hard to get civilian clothes for his large frame.  
  
"Don't make them like they do downunder now do they?" The blond junker used to say playfully.  
  
The gesture was making his breathing funny and his gut warm. Suddenly the extra pair of eyes on his bare skin prickled and his face felt too warm in his pig mask. His tongue sat heavily behind thick lips.  He scratched his stomach in his flustered state resisting the urge to cross his arms.  He grunted a thanks and walked away with shirt carefully in hand.  
  
Once he was out of earshot the questions began.  
  
“You sure he liked it? He didn't seemed that happy..." The korean asked. She shot a look to Lucio, who in turned shrugged.  
  
"What? Naw mate he loved it, couldn't you tell?" He chattered on excitedly his face flushed red. “Left him speechless!” Another fit of giggles spilling.  
  
"If you say so." Hana said doubtfully turning back to her phone to answer a text.

* * *

They got caught once in Australia for a misdemeanor and although they had left in a moments notice Junkrat insisted they take their mugshots. Any attempt to get Roadhog’s mask was met with a threatening growl and huff. Eventually they decided to just take his with the mask, baiting their time until they could get one of his actual face. Too bad Junkrat lost interest in the cops and robbers game, deciding they wasted enough time and let loose one grenade to escape.  No matter what they wore, whether they had rags or suits he couldn’t trust people.  Now all he had was Roadhog.  
  
“They forgot about us Hog. Left us for dead out in the Outlands.” Orange eyes darting across the room and fingers tapping. Gawky giggles pouring out, hand reaching up to pull and pinch at skin. Hog would slap his hand if he pulled at his remaining hair.  “Forgot about Australia!  Well maybe it’s about bloody time we reminded those drongos!”He started hopping in place, a tremor scaling his body in anticipation.  “How do you feel about setting this fuckin world ablaze! Make everything like the Outback so they can get a taste!?” He cackled madly finally unveiling the madness that shimmers under.   
  
He jumped a bit when Roadhog’s graveled laughter abruptly joined in. The jump only made the grey haired man laugh harder. The sound shook his bones and left  his breath a bit uneven. Thus the duo set off on an international crime spree. Where the world owed them everything and they owed the world nothing. They switched from living like kings to peasants while on the run. Some days they feasted and other days they ate food out of cans. Junkrat decided that all he needed was Roadhog.

* * *

They stared in bewilderment of the room.  It was like a bomb of paradoxes went off in the spacious quarters. As expected Junkers’ weapons hung on the walls and littered on the floor. Metal bolts and nuts scattered across a metal work desk and smiley faces crudely spray painted on grey walls. There also hung a few posters from unfamiliar bands and pig stickers, a normal thing they expected. Then there were adorably sweet cute assortments that were unexpected.  The stacked  pachimaries in particular seemed out of place in the messy room. Their button eyes staring at them from their spots with innocent smiles.  
  
"Ohhhh this pachimari is a rare limited edition.” Hana squealed as ran over to pick one up and pressed the plastal blob to her chest. “Where did you get it Jamie!"   
  
“Careful might be rigged to blow up.” Lucio said half jokingly. He raised an eyebrow in the junker’s general direction upon picking one up and examining it.   
  
"S'not mine, Hoggie likes collecting them." Jamie snorted. “Don’t know why. Creepy little buggers.”   
  
The healer promptly dropped one like the other man had confirmed him they were rigged "Whoa the big guy owes all these pachimaries?".   
  
"Yep, won't let me touch them sometimes. Thinks I 'm gonna blow them up or something." Jamie grumbled, pout set and shoulders more hunched in his displeasure.   
  
"Did you?" The korean gasped in horror.   
  
"It was a mistake and I didn't know he actually liked them!" He whined.  Lucio just shook his head as he bent to pick up the misplaced plushie. The healer finally took a look around the room. There was a stack of adorable post its in piggy shapes, black nail polish and a pink brush. A few dinty tea cups and dishes with floral patterns left around. It was sort of funny picturing those petite objects in the huge  hands of the junkers. In the corner was a single large semi made bed.   
  
“Hey Jamie where’s your bed?”   
  
“Right there.” Willowy finger pointed at the messy mattress.   
  
“Uh where does Roadhog sleep than?”   
  
“In the bed,” He said speaking slowly, pronouncing each word carefully.   
  
“You share a bed?” The mecha user exclaimed. Jamie looked at the both like they had grown a pair of wings and proclaimed they were chickens. There was a moment where they all just stared at each other as though waiting for someone to crack first.   
  
“Didn’t take the Hog to be a cuddler.” Lucio joked diffusing the awkward atmosphere immediately.   
  
“You and me both mate.”Jamie scoffed. “Though hugging him is like hugging one of those, but ten times better.” Giggles spilling from lips as he pointed at the in Hana’s arms.   
  
“I can see it.” The pink gremlin nodded sagely.   
  
The rest of the evening with the trio making explosives. Well mostly Jamie with Lucio providing work music and Hana looking over the stock. It wasn’t until they were almost done that the door swung open to reveal Roadhog.   
  
"Aww there's my hoggie woggy" The bomb expert cooed joyously. When he noticed the larger man scanning over their work area he grinned broadly. “We’ve been  planning on making some firecrackers."   
  
“...”   
  
"S'not anything too bad!" Pale eyelashes fluttering and modest smile playing on thin lips insisted. Roadhog narrowed his eyes behind the mask. Lucio wrapped his arm over boney hunched shoulders and smile excitedly. "Yeah man it's just a prank!" Assuring the man towering over them.   
  
"Our followers are gonna love it!" Hana exclaimed plushie still in her clutches. Roadhog’s turned to her direction gaze immediately zoning in on the stuffed toy.  “Oh sorry big guy.” She apologized holding out the plushie reluctance to part with it was transparent. Roadhog carefully cradled it in his hands without a word. The toy dwarfing almost comically in his hands.   
  
"You know… I can see you have a few of the same models. Although you're missing some of the sets.” She bit her bottom lip in anticipation, rocking back and forth.  “My fans are always giving me the same ones and I don't know what to do with them. I don't like throwing them away, it doesn't seem right. I usually donate them anyway."   
  
“So?” His tone dry with faked disinterest. Jamieson couldn’t hold back a titter at the exchange. The big lug had a weakness for cute things, not that Hana or Lucio knew that.   
  
The small woman squared her shoulders, player mode on. “I’m gonna be straight with you. You have some I want and I got a few you’re missing. How about a trade Hoggie?”   
  
Both stare down at each other until Hog just sighed. He wasn’t going to lose such a good deal over a staring contest. Although he was going to have a talk about the use of pet names in front of company with Jamison.   
  
"Fine." He nodded in agreement tossing the pachimari back into her waiting arms.. The korean fist pumped in victory.   
  
"Oi why can't I touch them?" His smaller partner complained.   
  
Roadhog crossed his arms, huffing. "..."   
  
"Was one time mate, total accident" He defended.   
  
Roadhog let out a another heavy sigh, exasperation steeping into his bones. A plushie was unceremoniously thrown at the blonde’s patchy head.  He whooped gleefully and hugged the fluffy monstrosity to his chest. 

* * *

The mission was supposed to be simple enough, get in, get out. So naturally of course it didn’t turn out that way instead turning out to be a decoy with them being blindly ambushed. He had momentarily lost sight of his smaller counterpart in the midst of fire and explosions. He knew Rat could take care of himself well enough, but that had been thirty minutes ago. They were running low on ammo and fighters. Lucio had been injured seriously enough that he wasn’t able to join back in on the fighting. This left them without a medic and plenty of opposing fighters. Skinny bastard had luck on his side, but Roadhog knew it was only a matter of time before that luck ran out.  
  
“FIRE IN THE HOLE!”   
  
Hog heard the telling sound of an engine and clank of chains around the corner. He followed the rambunctious guffaws echoing through the walls. There was Junkrat in all his glory, hair on fire and covered in soot from head to toe. That crazed look of anticipation and exhilaration when his traps and explosives were set off. The area around him had blood splattered and limbs a miss with five other men. He dove to shield his partner, wincing when he felt a few bullets lodge into his thick skin, some of the blood oozing out his sides sluggishly.   
  
“Holy shit mate!” He cried out eyes wide with panic. Soot covered hands waving frantically. gaunt body squirming. Both his fists pounding onto the larger man’s chest in livid panic. “You don’t got any more gas you fat fuck! Get off!” He screamed over the fire of guns.   
  
“No.” Hand going down to shove his head onto the floor. He aimed his scarp gun in the enemy's direction.  He was rewarded with another bullet lodging in his shoulder before the firing stopped. The enemy started retreating. Whether it was because they got what they wanted or because they were overpowered Roadhog didn't care. He momentarily relaxed before he sensed a presence in the room. He looked to the side to see a black figure materialize from the shadows. He pushed Jamison behind his thick body, scrape gun positioned and ready. He probably didn’t have enough scrape  for much damage, but enough for a diversion for Junkrat to get away was enough.   
  
“Come on Hoggie don’t be hero. It don’t suit ya.” He begged muffled voice cracking with emotion. The nervous giggles becoming more clangorous and discordant with his facial expression.  He said nothing, just listened to his partner’s whimpers. The Reaper just observed them, watching Roadhog struggling to stay conscious and  seeing Junkrat’s broken prosthetic.   
  
“You have a very remarkable reputation Roadhog The Enforcer. Not much to hint you for the compassionate type so I have to ask, why don't you just kill him?" Reaper rasped. "Seems like too much trouble if you ask me."   
  
Yeah maybe a few years ago he wouldn’t have thought twice about it. That was a few years ago though and this was now. If there anything this life had taught him it was to not linger with his skeletons for too long.   
  
Instead of telling him that Roadhog just gave a dry chuckle and shrugged, "Makes me laugh.”  He  let scrap fire directly at black smoke. Soon the smoke was surrounding his vision until he saw nothing, but black.   
He woke up in their room. His back was sore and arms heavy. The lights were dimmed and it smelled faintly of smoke. 

* * *

“About time you woke up wanker.” A familiar voice spoke. He turned his head in the direction if the sound. Sitting doubled over himself was his Rat. The bags under his eyes seemed darker, but his eyes remained aglow with disquiet and trepidation. His hands clenching  and unclenching pausing to allow willowy finger to continue restive motions.  
  
“Jamie?” His throat felt dry.     
  
“Yeah it’s me. Who the fuck else? How’s your back?” The last question said with a taint of concern in the tart tone.   
  
“Hurts.”   
  
“Serves you right ya heifer.” Words spat bitterly in a mocking tone.   
  
Roadhog rolled his eyes. Of course he’s still be angry over that.  “It’s my job.”   
  
“Like hell it is!” He yelled standing up.  Arms crossing and  uncrossed foregoing the gesture for  frantic waving. Orange vivid eyes started tearing up. “You’re suppose to listen to me. I’m your boss ya cunt!”   
  
“Come here.” A sigh.   
  
“Why?” Questioned Junkrat sicking his nose up definitely.   
  
“Jamison.” He whispered somberly causing the blonde’s shoulders to shag. “Let me hold you.”   
  
It wasn't request, nor was it a demand,  just simply a statement. With some tentativeness and suspicion the blond closed the distance between them.  Once he was within arms distance Mako reached a hand  out to him. Jamie  looked at it with distaste prior to cradling it in both of his.  They were so small compared to Mako’s. He didn’t protest when he was pulled onto the bed, body press flushed against the other’s.   
  
“I’m glad you’re safe.” Mako whispered.   
  
“Yeah, well same goes for ya, ya pig faced cunt “ Nuzzling in and letting his body curl in as arms wrapped around him. Wrapped in together in bed was nice after exhausting missions. Mako’s hot breath unfiltered by his mask rustling the blonds hair. There was a comfort and tenderness they rarely allowed themselves in these moments.   
  
"What's going through your head?" It wasn’t good to let Junkrat roam in his chaotic thoughts for long.   
  
"Hana and Lucio used to think ya didn’t like me." He snuggled closer. “Thought ya wasn’t good for me.”   
  
"S'not wrong." He rumbled in agreement. Jamie deserved better, a better life that was taken away from him at tender age. A life he contributed in stealing.  He wasn’t what Jamie deserved.   
  
The blond jabbed his stump at his large gut. "Oi keep talking like that and I won't give ya a bonus."   
  
The large man chuckled, laughter making his gut rumble .He hated to admit it but the kid had some sense of humor at the very least. There wasn't much to laugh about in the Outback. 

* * *

The touching were becoming more frequent and confident with the passing weeks. Shrill voice easier to listen to and also easier to drown out when it got to be too much. Personal space becoming shared space. Conversations less tensed and more lulling with each syllable spoken. The lines between business and pleasure blurred, business partners, mates and whatever else they were headed becoming jaded and unfocused like their lives.   
  
“Mako.”   
  
“What?” Jamie mumbled tongue heavy with sleep.   
  
“Mako Rutledge.”   
  
Junkrat just looked at him with unfocused eyes and tilt of the head. “Uhhh not sure what you’re trying to say mate.” He admitted after a beat of silence.   
  
“Name was Mako Rutledge. Before Roadhog.”   
  
At that Junkrat shoot up gazing down at the man with cautious awe and uncertainty before baring his teeth.   
  
“Pleasure to meet you Mako.” He stuck out his prosthetic hand out-he shook it-shit eating grin taking half his face. “They call me Jamison “Junkrat” Fawkes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Welp this was my first story for this pairing. I'm hoping to post one more before life takes over, but things are busy right now. I have to get ready for a three month trip soon, but I wanted to contribute to this fandom and pairing. I really love this pairing, it's my favorite one haha and I couldn't resist writing about them.
> 
> Comments, questions, and feedback welcomed here or at http://prettyqueerdear.tumblr.com!
> 
> (Feel free to correct me on any errors in the story.)


End file.
